


first bid

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Niflheim wins AU, No Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Slave Trade, Slavery, badtouch chancellor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Ravus has always hated auction day.





	first bid

**Author's Note:**

> For hurt Noct week day 1: captured by Niflheim! Also a fill for this kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8403502#cmt8403502
> 
> WARNINGS: slave auction with noncon touching. No actual sex though there is the implication of rape

Ravus has always hated auction day. Niflheim's nasty habit of human slavery used to stop at the border with Tenebrae, but over the years of soldiers stationed there bringing their slaves along, it's started to become accepted. Disgusting.

Still, as the high commander of the military, he's expected to attend, even if everyone knows that he's not going to purchase a slave of his own. It sets him apart from the other officers, and from the government officials, but there are some lines that Ravus will not cross. At least Lunafreya is spared the sight of this. If she were to witness the indignity and degradation to which the Empire subjects its slaves, she would probably do something very dangerous and very stupid, and would likely end up losing her life over the matter. Or being made into a slave herself . . . at which point Ravus would have to buy her at auction to save her from a worse fate.

He frowns and takes a flute of champagne from a passing slave's tray. The chancellor himself acts as auctioneer, introducing the newly captured Lucians. Some of them come as sets -- a group of five politicans' wives, for example, or a selection of sturdy young soldiers. The few surviving glaives, stripped of their magic with the destruction of the crystal, are brought out one at a time. Ardyn plays down the amount of time their new owners will need to spend breaking them in, but plays up their physiques. They're all drugged heavily for the auction, in any case. Ravus supposes they hardly know what's happening to them based on how little they fight.

When they've auctioned off the last glaive, Ravus expects that to be the end of the evening. But Ardyn brings out one more cage, covered with a black sheet. There's a clatter of chains inside, and Ravus furrows his brow. King Regis is dead, the crystal destroyed, but, could it be--?

"And now for our last offering," Ardyn says grandly, a secret smile tilting his lips. He yanks the sheet from the cage, revealing the naked form huddled in the middle. "Oh come now," he says, "don't be such a tease." The restraint control on the side of the cage is activated, and the chains withdraw into the cage, pulling the young man's arms and legs out until he's standing spread-eagled, his back to the audience.

There's a long, jagged scar across the middle of his spine. A black cloth is tied behind his head, nestled in his dark hair -- a gag, to keep him from mouthing off, which means that Ardyn must not have drugged him. Ravus's heart beats faster as he stares, and the crowd around him murmurs with interest.

"The star of Lucis, a creature of true beauty," Ardyn croons as he sets the cage to slowly rotate. As the young man's face is finally revealed, he announces, "Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum." The crowd erupts in scandalized chatter. The glaives were expected as the spoils of war, but the prince? Niflheim usually prefers to execute foreign leaders who won't cave to their demands.

Noctis's eyes are wild, staring out over the crowd, and he struggles against his bonds. At a wave of Ardyn's hand, four MTs approach and detach the chains, holding them tight as the cage unfolds. Noctis thrashes, trying to attack the MTs, but they've got him stretched too far to be able to move. Without his magic, he's no match for them. Ardyn's fingers trail over Noctis's chest, making him shiver and try to squirm away.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" the woman to Ravus's right says. "I wouldn't mind taking him home."

". . . show those Lucians their magic was no match for our Magitek," a man behind him is laughing, "and their prince is no match for my cock." 

"Yes, yes," Ardyn says, "I'm sure you'd all love a chance with the fetching prince." His hands trail lower, cupping Noctis's genitals, and Noctis thrashes harder, his face turning red and his eyes blazing angrily. "Did you know that he's been expected to save himself for marriage?" The murmuring of the crowd increases, and Ravus's fingers tighten on the stem of his glass. "That's right, this perfectly formed young man is a virgin. And some lucky person in this room is going to get to deflower the chosen king of legend. I expect you'll be able to train him up nicely. He seems to be rather responsive, don't you think?" Ravus wants to avert his eyes, but he knows if he does he'll lose standing. Instead he's forced to watch as Ardyn strokes Noctis to hardness. Tears leak from Noctis's eyes, and he tries to headbutt Ardyn but Ardyn steps back just in time.

"He is a fiesty one, isn't he? I'm sure with the right blend of drugs he'll be tamed quite nicely." Ardyn reaches around to squeeze Noctis's behind, and Ravus has to set down his glass to avoid breaking it. He's glad for once that he has a reputation for always appearing angry, because it means nobody will notice anything different now. "Now then, shall we begin at five hundred thousand gil?"

Ravus raises his hand, and makes a bid.

**Author's Note:**

> .... and then Ravus won the auction and he and Noct and Luna overthrew Niflheim and outlawed slavery. I hope.


End file.
